A Pirates Life For Me Literally
by orlandojohnny-luva
Summary: A version of Pirates of the Caribbean, that in cludes me and my friends and Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, This story also contains Legolas, gimli aragorn boramea


Chapter 1  
  
As I stand on the dock of Port Royal, I think about my new-found love (or forced upon love), how could my father dismiss my judgement of men and choose for me, but he is handsome and rich. "Miss Tanya, your father is waiting for you with Matthew. Miss Tanya, are you listening?" Gillette a good friend of my father and me, he always accompanies me, to make sure that I was ok. He was waiting in the carriage. "Yes I am listening Gillette, but my father can force me to marry, but he cannot force me to give up my life and free time... oh I am sorry Gillette, I am just..." "I know Miss Tanya, you are annoyed at your father and upset too, but Matthew is a fine gentleman Miss Tanya." "Oh I know Gillette but he's not the man for me!" "Yes I agree Miss Tanya, you deserve better, much better, you deserve the best. You are a fine woman Miss Tanya, a woman I would only hope to marry one day!" Gillette looked at me as if to hint something, I froze as I thought of me and him married; Elizabeth was married to a friend of my fathers, Commodore Norrington, a mighty fine man. "Thank you Gillette but you know my father, his word is always best. And after all you are a lieutenant!" "Yes but still Norrington is getting old and will soon have to give up his title, I am next to him in rank, I will become Commodore next!" Gillette looks at me with a hoping look on his face; I could tell that he has liked me for a long time. He could have said something before though. "Gillette I wish I could do something, but I can't!" "I will talk to your father, he might trust me more then Matthew." Again he looked at me with a hoping glance. "I am sorry Gillette, but I am already as good as married, please take me home I need to rest!" "Yes Miss Tanya, Gimli, to Hasbrouck House quickly!" "Aye Lieutenant, yeh!"  
  
As I returned home, Matthew ran toward me. "Are you OK Tanya, where were you, your father and I were so worried?" "I am sorry Matthew but I wish you would just stop worrying about me, am fine and Gillette always accompanies me, my knight in shining armour. Right Gillette?" "Only doing what other men wish to do ma lady, at request of course!" Gillette was indeed a good friend. "Tanya, from now on I shall accompany you shopping or any were else, do I make myself clear?" "No you shall not, we maybe engaged but u cannot stop me from going places by myself." "Then in that case, Gillette may not either, as you like to put it, you are independent you can go places on your own." "YOU WILL NEVER SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN MATTHEW. Father I am sorry but I am not marrying this man. Now if you will excuse me I am going to bed. Good day Mr. Blatt" As I ran up the stairs I began to cry, I fell onto my bed and bawled into the pillow, I didn't know why I was crying but it felt good. "Tanya, why are you crying, are you alright, Tanya answer me!" "Please leave me be father, I am sorry things didn't go as they were planned but please leave me alone!" "Yes OK Tanya, I should just let you know that I Told Mr. Hardy that you are going to marry him after all, I am your father after all and I know what's best. Tanya are you listening?" I walk toward the door and open it, "Father I am not marrying that man, I would rather marry Gillette if that would matter, you cannot make my decions for me, I am 19 years of age, no longer a child, I am sorry father but I cannot let you do this any more" I slammed the door into his face. "Tanya you will marry Matthew Blatt, and if you don't you will no longer be my daughter, mark my words!" "Father, I do not care very much what you think. There are plenty of men out there who love me." "Tanya you are rattling my nerves, I shall talk to you after our guest has gone!" "I cannot wait!"  
  
In the town of Port Royal  
  
There is a lot of noise in the brothel of Port Royal, a crowed of pirates had just appeared looking for a Hardy Blatt, Jack Sparrow, was enjoying a few rums when they appeared and being his drunken self decided to intervene. "Aye you, pirate, you lookin for Hardy Blatt I hear, well he is no longer a scallywag like you so you can sling ya uuk." "Why Captain Jack Sparrow, still getting drunk, what do you know about Captain Blatt?" "When my fine gent, he now a rich man, one of those sissy posh'uns ya may say, all set to marry the lovely Tanya Mortenson. Savvy" "Well then maybe you can lead us to him then. Come on Jack Gill wake em up!" SLAP. "WOAH what the ell was that for you miscreant?" "Now Jack, no getting personal, lead us to Blatt." "OK." Jack lead them to the Blatt residence, but without tellin the crew he left quietly. "Wered that Jack Sparrow go, oh never mind, he'll just get us into trouble any way!" BANG BANG BANG. "What is this infernal racket, oh may I help you gentlemen?" "Yeh were lookin for a Mr. Blatt, is he around or do I have to blow ur ed off?" "I am sorry but he is at Hasbrouck House with is Bride-to-be!" "Oh sorry to bother ya den"  
  
At Hasbrouck House  
  
"Tanya may I talk to you, please?" "No Matthew, you cannot, leave me alone!" "Stop being difficult, you are to marry me in a week and I will not take no for an answer. Tanya are you listening, Tanya..." While Matthew was talking I escaped by going out of my balcony, I didn't really want to but I couldn't take any more of his hard persuasion, I had had enough. Matthew opens the door to see the balcony doors open and no Tanya. "Christopher, Mr. Mortenson, Tanya is not in her room. MR MORTENSON." "What, what is it Matthew?" "She's gone, she has gone." BANG BANG BANG "Who can that be?" Matthew opens the door hoping it will be Tanya, but gets a surprise. "Ello, Cap 'in. Ready to board the Shadow wit us or do we hav ta drag ya?" "What who are you and what are you doing on the Governors property?" "What you on about, its us Hardy, Gill, Petry, Nanut, Bob, were all ere we want ya back your the best cap'ain we eva ad you are!" "What is the meaning of this Matthew, who are these people, if I can call them people?" "Nothing I can't handle Mr. Mortenson, go inside, I will be in shortly!" "Yes, Matthew, in a moment then we shall look for Tanya." "Matthew, mwahhhh!" "What is the meaning of this, I don't like the 


End file.
